


I carry your heart with me

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: A marriage ceremony between Aragorn and reader written mostly in Aragorn’s POV.





	I carry your heart with me

“Are you nervous?” Eowyn asks as she helps you put your wedding dress on. The women of Rohan sewed it for you, combining beauty and comfort just perfectly- it was simple, with long sleeves, a flared skirt, silver thread embroidered into the hem in a form of flowers. A wide smile curls up your lips as you look at yourself in the mirror.

“No, I’m excited.”

“To be a Queen?” she teases and you give her mocked offended look.

“No, silly. To become Aragorn’s wife. I don’t care about being a Queen.”

Eowyn gently places a wreath on your hair and you reach for a matching bouquet. The hobbits insisted on making them for you and you simply couldn’t refuse, not when Sam’s face lit up with excitement as he began rumbling about which flowers to pick.

You smooth the dress when Eowyn takes a step back and stands next to the mirror. She’s wearing a soft smile but you don’t see jealousy in her eyes. Fortunately, she has found the one she belongs to, and explained to you that what she had felt to Aragorn was fascination that she mistook with love.

“Y/N, you look absolutely stunning.”

“Thank you,” you mutter, biting at your lower lip as the emotions start to pent up. You don’t know for how long you will be able to hold the tears back. You have waited for this day for so long and now as it has come it seems to be a dream.    

After all those years of hardship, finally peaceful days came and nothing can stop you from being wedded to the love of your life.

“Come, they are waiting,” Eowyn clears her throat and offers you her hand, which you readily take with your shaking one. Taking a deep breath, you begin a journey to your new life.

_______

**Aragorn’s POV**

Only yesterday has my coronation taken place and again, we are all gathered here. For them, this day is less important than crowning me; for me however, this very day is something I have waited since I first laid my eyes on Y/N.

I have seen many wonderful, breathtaking things and people in my life but nothing comes close to Y/N. She radiates beauty and strength, she’s wise and witty and I felt truly blessed when she chose me from all of the adorers. And I wasn’t even one of them – I thought I didn’t stand a chance, but Y/N somehow saw right through me and picked me.

Me, a broken man, unsure and fearful and stood by my side through all of the perils, all of the bad times, supporting and loving me when I least deserved it.

How can I not want to make her my Queen? I will never meet someone like her, someone who will guide me when I need it, who will hold my hand when times are difficult. She surely deserves to receive a royal treating, although I am more than sure that her maidens will not have much to do. Y/N’s not the one to abuse the authority and she doesn’t like make people serve her.

I gaze at Gandalf who is staring at the opposite end of the alley leading to a makeshift altar. We decided to marry under the White Tree – we took its coming to life as a good omen and Gandalf eagerly agreed to wed us there.

“She’s coming, my friend,” the wizard whispers to me and I feel my heart skyrocket at the thought of becoming one with the woman I love. Pure joy fills my mind as I spot Y/N at the far end, Eowyn leaving her side to join Faramir. I guess we all know whose wedding will be next.

I can see Y/N smiling from here, her eyes fixed entirely on me as she tries to slow down her steps – she feels the same excitement as I do, she cannot wait to be wedded to me as much as I cannot wait to be her husband.

The dress she’s wearing… the way she looks in it quite literally knocks the air out of me. I am speechless, the lump in my throat due to sudden emotion makes it hard to force out a word. Y/N looks like a divine being, as if Yavanna herself came down and blessed her on her wedding day.

When she reaches me, she passes the flowers to Sam (of course, the gardener will keep them safe) and faces me, her cheeks wet from tears but a beaming smile doesn’t leave her lovely face.

“We have gathered here to bond these two in a marriage. Truly, if I may, I have never seen two people so in love with each other as Y/N and Aragorn,” Gandalf calls, his voice reaching to the furthest lines and a collective ‘aww’ rings through the air.

I try to discretely wipe at my cheeks but I am on display and I hear Gimli’s hearty cackle as I slide a sleeve against my face.

Gandalf continues speaking about our history and the part of it that he’s witnessed but all I can focus on is Y/N and the way her eyes bore into mine with such fondness, such affection and softness that I feel my heart swell.

I am the luckiest man alive to spend the rest of my life with her.

Gandalf clears his throat and I reluctantly tear my gaze from Y/N and look at him.

“Please, intertwine your hands together,” he says and I eagerly take Y/N’s prepared hands before Gandalf wraps a sash around them. I squeeze Y/N’s palms and her smile widens even though I thought it wasn’t possible.

“Now, the vows. Do you remember them or do you want me to say them first?” Gandalf offers quietly but both of us shake our heads. Of course we know them, we know them by the heart.

I take a breath, Y/N does too and then the two of begin to recite the words, our eyes locked together.

“Here, in the presence of the Valar, I vow to give myself to you and devote myself to you all the days of my life. Where you go I will follow, and where you live, that will be my home. Where you die, there will I be buried. On this day, my hand is yours to hold, my heart forever yours to keep. I am yours and you are mine.”  

We finish and I don’t even wait for Gandalf’s words. I lean in and press my lips against Y/N’s awaiting ones, pouring all my love into the kiss.

I am not surprised when I hear loud cheers and clapping as I snake an arm around Y/N’s waist to pull her closer to me. From this day, she is mine, mine forever and I am not going to hold myself back from showing how much she means to me.

Once we pull away from each other, Y/N rests her forehead against mine, gazing into my eyes with endless happiness.

Gandalf looks at us with a delighted smirk and clears his throat.

“May I, dear Y/N?” he inquires, a tiara in his hands and Y/N nods her head. I untie out hands but don’t stop holding her. I know she needs my reassurance.

Gandalf takes a position behind Y/N – she doesn’t need to sit down, Gandalf is towering over almost everybody – and slowly lowers the tiara onto her head. It looks stunning above the floral wreath and I gasp. She is truly a Queen.

Another round of cheering sounds through the crowd after Gandalf officially pronounces Y/N a Queen of Gondor.

Tears are staining her cheeks again and I feel my face wetting again as I look at the love of my life, my wife, _my Queen_.  

In my entire life, I have never feel more happy and more complete.


End file.
